Rock and Roll Love
by rebelliousangel554
Summary: The Marauders, minus Peter, Lily and her friends are in a band called Dropkick Skating. They are all the best of friends, rebels and the biggest pranksters in the school. But, when Sirius falls for Lily's best friend, James can't stop thinking about Lily
1. Of Evil Best Friends and Pools

A/N: ick. Lol I love that word. Well, this is my second story. I used to be Prongs Flower, but because I suffer from non-deciding-ness, I changed my name to rebelliousangel554. And to add on to my list of the side effects of non-deciding-ness, I also changed my other story's title from Forevermore to The Second Generation of Marauders. Oh well. Its taken me a while to get another story up and I'm really sorry….i hope u all don't kill me… oh well, on to the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Marauders, Lily or any of the characters you recognize. I do, however, own the characters you do not recognize.

_Rock and Roll Love_

Chapter 1: Of Evil Best Friends and Pools

Beep! Beep! It was 5:00 a.m., still dark outside. A lone arm sneaked out from under a pile of sheets and pushed hard on the alarm clock's snooze button. But a few seconds later, the sheets moved and a red head was revealed.

Lily Evans crawled out of bed, wincing when her feet touched the cold stone floor. She padded softly towards her closet, cringing every time her feet touched the floor. She quickly pulled on a pair of black jeans, Green Day shirt, and a pair of black converse high-tops.

Lily ran over to the window of her room, opened it, and crawled out onto the roof. She sneaked past her parent's window and to the end of the roof. She grabbed the pipe gutter thing and eased down it expertly, sighing as her feet touched the ground a few seconds later.

She ran across the back yard and into a small hole in the fence that was hidden by bushes and trees. The small hole led into her next door neighbor's house, a.k.a. her best friends' house. Lily glanced up at the sky. The sun was coming up. She had to hurry. She ran across the back yard of the house and up the gutter just as quickly as she had gone down her own. After years of practicing, she was getting pretty good.

The 3rd window from the gutter was open, as though waiting for her arrival. Lily rolled her eyes at her friends' stupidity. She snuck under the two windows and swung into the open third one, her shoes softly hitting the ground. In the room were two four-poster beds, both red and gold with a hint of black. Lily smiled mischievously as she approached the first bed.

She quietly pulled back the curtains to reveal a lump with black hair. Lily breathed in and out, preparing herself. A few seconds later Lily yelled, "WAKE UP SIRIUS!" , right into the poor boy's ear. The black-haired boy, also known as Sirius Black, jumped up, startled.

"Damn, Lils. Loud much?" He ruffled his hair and plopped back onto the bed. "It's still dark out. Come back in 5 hours."

"No can do, Siri. The train for Hogwarts leaves at 11:00. Anyways, now that your up, we can wake up James…" Sirius sat up again, grinning mischievously at Lily. "…Lily and Sirius style!"

"The pool?" Sirius was getting excited.

"Yep, the almighty and wonderful pool." Lily returned Sirius's mischievous grin and got off the bed. Sirius also got up, but jumped back when he touched the cold floor, yelping.

"Shut up, Sirius! You'll wake up James." Lily and Sirius crept to the other bed, and positioned themselves on opposite sides of the bed. They both pulled back the curtains and looked at their unfortunate victim. Sirius, having turned 17 just a few weeks ago, pulled out his wand. With a quick wave of it, James Potter was floating.

Trying to contain their laughter, Lily and Sirius quickly filed out of the room, down the stairs, and into the back yard. There, in all its pool-y glory was the Potter family pool. Sirius waved his wand again and James moved to the middle of the pool, still levitating. Sirius silently mouthed to Lily, who was next to him, 1, 2, 3.

On the count of three, they both yelled, "GOOD MORNING JAMES!" James jerked awake. The second he awoke, Sirius took the levitation charm off of him and James fell with a splash into the cold water.

Lily and Sirius burst out laughing. James's head popped out of the water. He shook the water out of his hair before yelling, "LILY! SIRIUS!" Both of the pranksters gulped and ran. James came out of the water and ran after them. Soon they were running around the backyard, screaming and laughing and tickling each other.

Up at the house, Mr. and Mrs. Potter had awoken. They both glanced at the clock and smiled. This event, called "Operation Wet Jamesie" by Lily, happened every September 1st. It consisted of Lily sneaking into their house, waking up Sirius, and both of them dunking James into the pool.

This year, they were a little late. The clock read 6:07 am. Usually they were running around and screaming, waking up the Potters, by 6:06 am. They were their human alarm clocks. Scott and Judy Potter smiled. Here comes another fun-filled September 1st.


	2. Of Biting and Riding Shotgun

A/N: Gah, told you I would update, just around 2 months later…lol well, here's the chapter, read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, no matter how much I wish I did…

_Rock and Roll Love_

Of Biting and Riding Shotgun

"James! Let go of me!" Lily struggled to get out of James's death grip, laughing each time he started tickling her. "Stop it! I'll bite you if you don't let go! I really will!"

"No you won't. Lily, you've been my best friend since we were 5 years old and you have never ever bitt...-OW!" James let go of Lily and examined the place that she had bit him. "She BIT me!"

Lily laughed and smacked Sirius's head, for he had been laughing hysterically since the start of their little charade. Sirius immediately started to laugh harder, but stopped when Lily smacked him again.

"Aww…is little Siwius hurt?" a voice behind them mocked concern. The three spun around to find Lily's best friend, Meredith Thompson, looking at them with amusement. She had long, blond, black streaked hair and blue eyes. A pair of headphones were ceremoniously wrapped around her neck and the faint sound of rock music was coming out of them.

"Hey Mer. How's it going?" Sirius suddenly brightened up at the sight of her. She was exactly like him, funny, and crazy and a little, wait, scratch that, a lot on the weird side. That's what he liked about her, even though her temper could easily out match red head Lily's.

"Hey Siri, I'm fine, I guess." She looked around the huge backyard. "Where're Remus and Ang?" Remus Lupin and Angela Lang were the last two people it their little group. Remus was kind and a little on the quiet side, but when he was excited, there was no way to shut him up. He was different than Sirius and James. He cared more about the girl than the kissing. That's what girls liked about him. He was kind and mysterious, but amusing and unpredictable at the same time.

Angela Lang was Remus's best-friend-who's- a- girl, even though there were rumors that they both secretly liked each other and were also secretly dating. Ang had layered black, blue streaked, mid-back lengthen hair and piercing black eyes. She was quieter than the other two girls, but still really loud. Most of the time she and Remus would just sit in the living room and read all day, but Ang would have her magical MP3 player with her because she couldn't stand silence.

"I have no clue. Moony was up before Lily came at around 5:30. Probably had a craving for chocolate and went down to the kitchens to stock up on it." Sirius started walking back to the house, with Meredith following.

"Either that or he had a craving for Ang.", Lily muttered under her breath. The four of them had known about Angela and Remus's crush on each other since second year. They have tried countless times to try and get them together, but the other two were too smart for their own good.

Lily and James followed Sirius and Meredith on the path to the house. When they all got there, they weren't surprised to see Remus at the table munching on some chocalte and reading a book. Angela was sitting next to him, also holding a book, but with headphones on and singing quietly to the song.

Sirius rolled his eyes and continued into the house. He walked around the table and positioned himself right behind the two. In one swift movement, perfected over the years, he grabbed both Remus's chocolate and Angela's headphones from them.

"Hey!" They both yelled.

"Sirius! Give me back my headphones!" Angela stood up and brushed the hair out of her face. Her hair was up in a pony tail, with her bangs parted to the side in her usual way.

"No.", was Sirius's simple answer. Angela groaned and started to chase after him. They both were running around the kitchen screaming and laughing, but the others ignored them, used to all of the noise, and sat down at the table next to Remus.

"So Moony how's the reading going?" Remus rolled his eyes at James's comment and picked up the chocolate that Sirius had dropped and started munching on it.

"Whatever. So, when are we leaving for Hogwarts?" Lily asked James, whose parent always took the six of them to the train station.

"At around 10, since it takes about half an hour to get there and the train leaves at 11:00" James stuck his foot out as Sirius ran past him again, tripping him.

"Hey!" Sirius glared at James as Angela tried to pry the headphones out of his hand. When she found that Sirius wasn't going to let go, she brought his hand to her mouth and bit it. He immediately let go of them.

"OW! What's with girls and biting" Sirius rubbed his hand. Angela, Meredith and Lily just laughed.

"I don't know," Meredith said innocently. "Maybe we like the taste of guys." She burst out laughing again. Sirius just rolled his eyes.

"So, Jamesie, what's for breakfast" Sirius was always thinking about food. It was around 8:30, so they had around and hour and a half before they had to leave.

"I guess pancakes and waffles, if you guys made them yourselves." James opened the cabinet and took out some pancake and waffle mix. Everyone got up and maneuvered around the kitchen, even Remus the bookworm. About a half and hour later, they had made 20 pancakes and 15 waffles just as James's parents walked in.

"Good morning, everyone." Mr. Potter sat down at the breakfast table. Mrs. Potter sat down next to him.

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Potter." The six of them chorused back. James and Sirius carried the plates of pancakes and waffles to the table as Remus and the girls got the plates, maple syrup and the butter. Then they all sat down and grabbed a pancake each.

"So, kids, got all your stuff packed?" Mrs. Potter knew the answer since she had made them pack the night before, but she asked anyways.

"Sure we did, Mrs. P. Who do you think we are, a bunch of careless teenagers?" Mrs. Potter just laughed at Remus's comment and went back to eating. A half hour later, the six kids were just finishing up their breakfast and heading to gather their stuff in Mr. Potter's ministry car.

Lily had ran back home, as did Angela and Meredith, to get her stuff. She walked through the back door of her kitchen, greeted her parents and went upstairs to get her trunk, owl and guitar. Her electric guitar was shrunken and in her trunk but there wasn't enough room for her acoustic, so Lily had to carry it.

Back at the Potter house, the others were just waiting on Lily. As she entered the driveway, they all piled into the car, but not without a fight.

"I'm riding shotgun this time." Meredith and James always had this fight.

"No way, it's my car, I'm riding shotgun"

"No I am"

"No I am"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

The others rolled their eyes. Not again. The two of them just kept fighting until Remus stepped in.

"James, Mer! SHUT UP!" Remus took a deep breath. "Ok, you guys do this every year. This year is going to be different. No one's riding shotgun because Mrs. P is coming with us, okay?" The two of them nodded. "Good, now get in the car."

A/N: Ah, two chapters in one day. I'm so proud of myself. Go check out my other story, _The Second Generation of Marauders_, for the other new chapter. Yay! Please Review.


End file.
